Will he ever notice me?
by FineShine2002
Summary: "Will he ever notice me?" fine said as she stare at her crush shade but it seems like shade is in love with rein and rein is in love in bright... (sorry bad at summaries, please click here) and don't forget to leave a review FXS RXB and some NXM (narlo and milky)


**Hello guys i just thought of an another story to write, so enjoy and Please Leave a review ^^**

**(ONE-SHOT) this is not a Rein x shade fanfiction it;s a fine X shade fanfiction.**

* * *

**Fine's POV:**

_"Will he ever noticed me?"_ fine thought to herself while she's staring at shade who is staring at rein, but rein is staring at bright.

**Lunch time~~**

"Kyaa! shade-sama and Bright-sama" some other girls screamed while me, rein,shade and bright walked in the canteen well bright and shade are not celebrities but they are one with the hottest boys in our school.

Iv'e known shade for a long time but he always liked rein my twin sister, i'm always helping him to get closed to my sister, and my sister rein is in love with bright.

I liked shade since we're elementary, but when i heard that shade liked my sister, there's like a whole box of needle's stubbed into my heart.

And then so i decided to gave up my feeling for him, but the more i see him talking or staring to my sister, the more my heart is breaking.

While we're eating rein, bright and shade always talked together it's like i'm always out of place, but sometimes my sister let me join them.

I think that rein already knows that shade liked her, but i can't tell why she's not reacting.

* * *

After class~~

I saw shade with rein in the roof top, i think that shade will confess his feelings to rein, so i followed shade and rein, when we reached the roof top i hide behind the door and i heard.

"Rein, i like you since high school" shade said looking at rein serious.

It took a seconds for rein to answer and then she finally spoked, "I'm really sorry, shade but you know i liked bright , right and besides there's another reason, i'll tell it to you when the time comes" rein continued.

"Oh is that so" shade said a little bit depressed.

When shade and rein went down i quickly run to my and lione's dorm.

**Flash back~~~~**

"Ehhhhh honto you like shade?" lione said curiously.

"Shhhh, quiet down what if someone hear you" i said to lione.

"Why don't you confess you feelings for shade?" lione requested and then i said." no it's okay, i already know that he liked my sister rein.\

"But you know the rein liked bright, right?, you still have a chance" lione continued. but

i just whispered _"Yeah maybe"._

**End of Flash back~~~**

I Crawl to my bed and write on my diary:

_Dear diary,_

_Why can't he see, that i'm always here for him?_

_Why can't he noticed that i'm waiting for him_

_To noticed that i loved him with all my heart_

_i wish for him to notice me, but_

_It seems like i'm not too perfect for him to be in love with._

After i finished writing my diary i went to the bathroom to get changed and then i went to sleep.

**In fine's dream~~~**

I saw a beautiful garden that shade and i always visit, when i saw shade i was about to go run to him but i saw that his with rein having fun, smiling, laughing, the emotions that he didn't showed me when we we're kids.

And then i saw i'm the only one alone, a lonely soul, in the darkness.

* * *

**Rein's POV:**

"You know what altezza, shade confessed to me but i rejected him" rein said combing her hair.

"Heeeh is that so?" altezza said a little bit sleepy.

"Yeah, because i loved bright-sama, and i noticed when we were elementary i noticed that fine liked shade for a long time, but she's not telling him about her feelings" rein continued

"Anyway good night altezza" rein said turning off the lamp.

* * *

**MORNING IN CLASS~~ (royal wonder academy_)**

"Class we're going to the beach today, please pack you things" tanba-rin-sensei announced.

And after that many girl's stand up quickly and headed to their own dorms and started packing.

AFTER PACKING THINGS UP~~~~~~~\

"Okay class please go to the seats that you we're assigned in" tanba-rin-sensei announced.

Rein and bright are seated together, Lione and tio, sophie and the 11 princesses, altezza and auler, mirlo and solo, nirlo and milky, shade and fine.

As the student's are seated shade and fine didn't speak to each other on the travel, and they didn't noticed that rein was giggling in them, shade was staring out the window, and fine is asleep.

**At the Beach~~~~~**

"Okay everyone, enjoy as much as you can, it's our free time after all, the reason why i told you all were going to a beach is to have fun, understand?" tanba-rin-sensei announced.

"Haii~~" everyone in class said in sync.

Everyone have their own activities, lione and tio, altezza, and auler are in the smashing water melon game.

Me, shade and rein and bright, milky and narlo are in beach swimming, well i don't really mind being in the group with shade, rein and bright, because i think i get over the waiting for him thing (you know the one in the diary).\

Rein and bright just finished swimming and now it's narlo and milky's turn, after a minutes i was wondering why narlo and milky are taking too much time when shade and i looked at how's narlo and milky's doing my eye's widened when i saw narlo helping milky to escape the sea weeds because one of the sea weeds was wrapped around milky's feet.

And i hurriedly took an action, shade was about to stop me but i already dived in the water, i'm a faster swimmer i already reached narlo and milky and then i cut the sea weed and i held milky to narlo, but then a big waved came by so i push narlo and milky using some water waves, and then shade catch them and hurriedly take them out the beach.

**Normal POV:**

Shade noticed that fine is not with them and then suddenly a pink hair caught his eye's and then shade's eye's widened when he saw big waves coming in to fine, everyone in the class yelled but failed fine was sink in the waves.

After the waves disappeared everyone hurriedly run towards the beach and luckily they saw fine, but when shade hold fine she was dead cold and she's not breathing.

Everyone and shade hurriedly took fine to the beach nursery (sorry if that's wrong).

EVeryone was waiting for the doctor to come out especially rein and shade and their friends. while the doctor is not coming out yet rein said to shade.

"Shade the other reason i rejected you is because fine love's you long ago and now and i loved bright-sama too so i know how it feel's

"WHat are you talking about?" shade said in confusion.

"WHat i'm trying to say is fine liked you since we're elementary didn't you noticed?" rein continued

"Yeah and shade this is fine's diary" lione said handing the diary book to shade:

_Dear diary__,_

_I've always love shade since elementary, but when i noticed that he likes my sister, i felt like i don't want to wake up when i sleep, but there's nothing i can do about it, maybe i'll be lucky next time_

_Well talked to you again diary._

_Dear diary,_

_Why can't he see, that i'm always here for him?_

_Why can't he noticed that i'm waiting for him_

_To noticed that i loved him with all my heart_

_i wish for him to notice me, but_

_It seems like i'm not too perfect for him to be in love with._

After shade read it he was speechless he thought for himself _" i'm so stupid, i let fine suffer for a long time, maybe this time i can make it different"_

And then suddenly the doctor came out and said the others may come in, shade went in first and saw fine staring of the space and then shade started talking

"Fine i'm really sorry for not noticing you sooner, i'm really sorry and if you forgive me please let me love you this time"

fine look at shade and said "Who are you?", and shade's eyes widened and said " You... Don't.. me?" shade said shivering.

And then Shade heard fine laughing and said "I'm just kidding, and yes i forgive you"and then shade hugged fine and kissed her.

"EHem excuse me what are you two doing?" rein said with her eye brows up and then that causes to fine and shade to blush.

"Heee, look who's jealous here i think you want some kiss don't you?" bright teased

"What do you-" rein was cut off when bright kissed her too.

"P-play boys" rein and fine said in unison.

And then milky step in with narlo in her side

**THE END~~~**

* * *

**Hello everyone how's the story? please leave a review it will help me, sorry if altezza and auler are not in the part of the romantic moments ^^  
**

**Oh and don't worry about my story Sink by the darkness and the crystal diamond i will update it!**

**Mata ne mina. review please**


End file.
